fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Avenger (The Pied Piper)
Summary In 1284, while the town of Hamelin was suffering from a rat infestation, a piper dressed in multicolored clothing appeared, claiming to be a rat-catcher. She promised the mayor a solution to their problem with the rats. The mayor, in turn, promised to pay him 1000 guilders for the removal of the rats. The piper accepted and played her pipe to lure the rats into the Weser River, where all but one drowned. Despite the piper's success, the mayor reneged on his promise and refused to pay. He blamed the piper for summoning the rats herself with her pipe as an extortion attempt, and the Piper was driven out of town by the townsfolk. On Saint John and Paul's day, while the villagers were in church, the piper returned playing her pipe and took her vengeance. This cast a spell over the one hundred and thirty children of the town, who followed her out of town and into a cave and all but three were never seen again. Those three returned to the town to inform the villagers what had happened. The Pied Piper's true name was Nora, a rat catcher and minor mage who made her living through her mystic code, a magic pipe. However, the tales and theories of the Pied Piper's legend amassed and have altered her being upon the Throne of Heroes, turning her into an anti-hero representing the worst consequences of reneging on a deal, a terrifying plaguebringer, and even the representation of death itself. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''7-A Name: The Pied Piper of Hamelin, Nora Origin: Fate Fan Character Age: Unknown Gender: Female (gotta get into that Fate spirit!) Classification: Servant, Heroic Spirit, Anti-Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Sound Manipulation (can project the soundwaves from her pipes as multiple invisible blades which home in on her enemies), Summoning (of rats), Death Manipulation with Danse Macabre), Disease Manipulation (via the rat plague, which can instantly kill normal humans with a single scratch), Regeneration Negation (the rat plague causes wounds to fester and rot, causing wounds to worsen over time and not heal), Statistics Reduction (the rat plague weakens those infected, reducing all physical parameters by one), Mind Manipulation (can control others through the sound of her pipe, clouding their minds with the bliss of the sound and forcing their bodies to dance to her mental commands), Teleportation (can appear anywhere there are rats, dissolving into a swarm of rats before reforming in another location from other rats in a completely different location), Portal Creation, BFR and Sealing via Koppelberg Hill (opens a portal to the Beautiful Land on the Reverse Side of the World and traps those who enter the portal within forever), Stealth Mastery (the Pied Piper has a low ranking Presence Concealment skill incorporated into their Oblivion Correction skill, which allows them to sneak into a town and entrance all the children without any adults noticing), Invulnerability to effects that lack Mystery, Invisibility and Intangibility via spirit form, Resistance to Magic (mages can disrupt magical effects used on them through running energy through their magic circuits) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Mountain Level (her soundwaves are capable of damaging Servants with B rank Endurance), can ignore durability with Mind Manipulation Speed: Massively Hypersonic (has an agility stat of C, making her comparable to F/SN Archer) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class (has a D rank strength stat) Durability: Unknown, possibly Town Level (has a D rank in Endurance) Stamina: Tireless so long as she has mana Range: Tens of kilometres via sound (can control entire cities with her pipes) Standard Equipment: Her pipes, a mystic code that allows Weaknesses: In reflection of her legend, her pipes have a reduced effect on the blind, lame or deaf. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Noble Phantasms 'Koppelberg Hill: The Song That Lures One To The Beautiful Land' This Noble Phantasm is the manifestation of the Piper's legend of entrancing the children of Hamelin and luring them away to top of Koppelberg Hill where she took them to "a beautiful land". The Noble Phantasm is not the pipes, but the tune itself. Upon the Noble Phantasm's activation, a mystical portal to the Reverse Side of the World opens up behind the Piper and all who hear the pipes must undergo a Mental check to resist. Those who classify as "blind", "deaf" or "lame" have their chances of resisting doubled (beings without sight who can still perceive the world via enhanced senses do not count). If the Mental Debuff check is failed, the affected are entranced, and the affected will walk into the portal unthinkingly. Once all affected enter the portal, the portal vanishes, and all within have their minds clouded with joy and bliss for eternity, trapped there forever. 'Dance Macabre: The Sound of Death' This Noble Phantasm is the manifestation of the theories that the Piper was really the manifestation of death. It accumulates the various theories of death, ranging from starvation, to drowning in the Wesler River, to disease, to murder, to dancing madness. Upon activation, an unearthly sound fills the area around the Piper, and everyone nearby is afflicted with a random mixture opf status effects, including damage down, defense down, debuff resistance down, heal down, burn, poison, curse, stun, NP generation down, debuss success down, skill seal, and damage resistance down. There is also a very low chance of inflicting instant death to all nearby enemies. Class Skills Avenger: Oblivion Correction: Self Replenishment: Personal Skills The Rat's Song: '''The Piper can summon and control endless hordes of rats from the folds of her pied robes. These rats are akin to a minor species of Phantasmal Beasts, and in such a horde they are capable of stripping even the most durable servant to the bone in seconds. Additionally, their fangs and claws are awash with the plague, causing festering wounds that slow regeneration and weakening the strength and agility of Servants scratched or bitten, while humans who are attacked die in seconds. Mages can survive a little longer, but will succumb to the plague in a few hours. '''Innocent Monster: The Pied Piper was in truth, just a simple rat catcher who used a bit of magic for her business. While she did take the children from Hamelin, she was in reality trying to save the starving and abused children of a dying village. However, the legends and theories surrounding her have turned her into more than she was, becoming an anti-hero who took a terrible vengeance on a town, a fraud who brought the rats upon the town, a representation of death, a recruiter for a children's crusade, and far more. Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse